


Being Human

by Soopheee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Depressed Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Graceless Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soopheee/pseuds/Soopheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is frustrated with everything human while without his grace.<br/>Dean shows him that not all of it is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so try and be nice! But please let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading!

The thin door banged against the wall as it was thrown open; Dean strolled into the tiny motel room carrying a backpack, which he deposited on the floor with a thud and closed the motel door.  
As he turned around he spotted Castiel, laying on the shabby sofa on his back, legs dangling over one end, trench coat bundled under his head like pillow, a hunting knife Dean had given him swinging precariously in his hand, held directly above his face. 

"Uh- Cas?" Dean looked slightly alarmed as he watched the knife dangle. "What are you doing?" 

Castiel did not turn and look at him, he continued to watch the knife and replied, "Where is Sam?" 

Dean frowned and took a step towards Cas hesitantly.  
"We sorted the vamps so I dropped him at the library on my way back here.. What's with the knife?" Dean nodded towards the suspended weapon. 

A long sigh escaped Cas' lips as he closed his eyes and gently touched the tip of the knife against the pale skin of his nose.  
"There are so many things I do not understand or do not like about being human, Dean. I feel stuck in this awful, vulnerable body. I don't think I can manage this." Cas' voice was bitter as he contemplated the harsh reality that he was, for all intents and purposes, human. 

"It's not so bad Cas, you get used to it?" Dean replied, pity in his eyes as he stared at his friend. 

Cas' eyes snapped open and he resumed his lazy swings of the knife.  
"It is very bad Dean, not only do I have to force myself to eat disgusting food to survive, but I then have to push it out of my body at the other end!" Cas' movements were causing the knife to swing quicker, just missing his delicate skin. "Not to mention the fact that every single pore oozes a foul smelling water that you call 'sweat'!" 

Dean disguised his chuckle in a cough when he remembered the knife and that Cas genuinely seemed to be in distress. Dean opened his mouth to say something reassuring, but Cas was already speaking again.  
"I don't think I want to do this anymore, I'm no use to anybody like this." Cas' voice hardened and his eyes followed the tip of the knife as it swung over his pupils. 

"Cas I think you should put the knife down.." Dean edged closer, concern written all over his face.

A second sigh left Cas' mouth, but he responded after a moment.  
"Another thing I do not understand about this body Dean, why does practically all my blood rush to my genitalia in the mornings?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably, a strangled noise escaping his throat, "ew Cas, I do not wanna talk about your morning wood!"

Cas sat up all of a sudden, swinging his legs off the tattered sofa and returning his feet to the floor, placing the knife on the edge of the sofa. His wadded up trench coat now sat beside him in a ball, and his tie had been dumped on the floor, leaving him in just his crumpled, oversized shirt and black trousers. 

Cas' eyes finally flicked towards Dean in a piercing stare.  
"But Dean I don't understand why it happens."  
Dean glanced over his shoulder at the door, almost hoping to run from this conversation.  
"I get the food necessity and the sweat, even if I do not enjoy them, but I cannot understand this...'morning wood', as you put it." 

Dean gulped, a pained expression on his face, and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Jeez Cas I dunno, this is not something dudes should ever discuss with other dudes!" 

A glimpse of something danced in Cas' eyes, but Dean was too busy trying to avoid his gaze to notice.  
"Why not?" Cas responded, cocking his head to one side, "I have seen that you also suffer from this affliction quite frequently." 

Dean's wide eyes shot up to meet Cas' looking horrified, his mouth falling open slightly.  
"Cas what the- you can't just- have you been watching me sleep?!" Dean managed in a strangled voice. 

Cas cocked his head again, and Dean could see the heat in his eyes as Cas' vision trailed slowly all the way down Dean's body, then snapped back to meet Dean's startled expression with a steady gaze. 

"I am not to blame," Cas retorted calmly as he held Dean's gaze, "you mumble my name quite frequently in your sleep, I was simply responding to your call."  
Dean's eyes widened even further and he felt a blush creeping up his face, he tried to respond but all he could do was stammer, before Cas continued.  
"That's usually when your.. 'morning wood' made an appearance.." Cas trailed off in a gravelly voice.

Dean let out a strangled sound.  
"Cas, I- you should not be in my room!" Dean’s face furrowed into a frown as his brain caught up, suddenly angry at his privacy being compromised. 

Cas slowly stood up and took a deliberate step towards Dean.  
Dean retreated with quick steps backwards but soon hit the motel wall. Cas continued to approach, his socked feet padding across the floor, until they were almost chest to chest, and he could feel the edges of Dean's leather jacket brush against his baggy shirt. 

"Uh dude, we've talked about personal space.." Dean's voice trembled and trailed off, but Cas did nothing to move away as he continued to stare into Dean's viridescent eyes.

"If I am the cause of your morning wood Dean, is that exclusive only to when you sleep?" Cas asked calmly as if he was discussing the weather, "or could that happen while awake as well?"  
Cas' eyes raked slowly down Dean's body, before returning to meet his gaze.

Dean's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he tried to process what was happening.  
"What- what are you- I don't-" Dean trembled.  
Cas slowly extended his arm until his hand was against the wall next to Dean's head, before leaning towards him, lips almost touching Dean's ear.

"I would like you to say my name like you do in your sleep Dean," Cas practically growled into Dean's ear. Dean groaned and tilted his head, baring his neck.

"Fuck, Cas-" Dean choked out, breath catching and voice shaking.  
Cas hummed in approval, before he moved away slightly, a small chuckle leaving his throat. 

"It appears that it is not just while you sleep.." Cas' lips quirked as he slid his spare hand down Dean's chest and pressed it firmly against Dean's erection, eliciting a curse from Dean as he started to automatically grind towards the pressure.  
Cas removed his hand and used it to take Dean's wrist.  
"Although, it appears that it is not just you either," Cas murmured as he moved Dean's hand towards his own body, and placed it over Cas' crotch.  
Strangled profanities rolled off Dean's tongue as he felt Cas' own hardness through his thin trousers. 

Cas lowered his head and slowly licked a trail up Dean's neck, humming against his skin.  
"I have always wondered what you tasted like, Dean" Cas murmured, returning to his place, lips inches from Dean's ear.

Dean's eyes flash up in shock, he removed hand from Cas' erection and put it on Cas' chest, moving him away slightly before spinning them, Cas' back now the one against the wall. Dean briefly marvelled in the fact that he could do that; if Cas still had his grace he would have been much stronger than Dean.

"Cas, you better not be fucking with me because I swear to god -" Dean growled, inches from Cas' face.  
Cas took advantage of the pause to pull Dean by his leather jacket and crashed his lips against his own. 

Dean rolled his hips into Cas, running his tongue against Cas' lip to gain entry before groaning into his mouth.  
Cas' eyes were the ones to widen as Dean gripped his slender hips tight enough to bruise.  
"I need you Cas, I've needed you for so damn long." Dean's voice was husky as he murmured against Cas' lips. Cas' breathing was ragged as he stared at Dean in shock, almost unbelieving of the words he was hearing.  
Dean dipped his head and bit down on Cas' collarbone, making him yelp with a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"I need you too Dean," Cas' voice was breathy and deep as he responded, "I have wanted this since the moment I dragged you from Hell." Cas' hands trailed down Dean's chest, nails pulling on the fabric of his T-shirt as he pinned Cas to the wall.

"See Cas, being human isn't so bad," Dean grinned against Cas' parted lips, one hand still on Cas' hip, the other buried in his messy hair. 

"Hmm, I admit, this is rather more enjoyable than dealing with excrement." Cas responded, causing a snort from Dean.  
"Way to ruin the mood Cas, let's not talk about shit," Dean tried to control his grin.  
Cas looked up at Dean through his long lashes, a hint of a smirk on his face.  
"What would you like to do instead?" 

Dean growled and hoisted Cas easily off the floor and over his shoulder, one hand caressing his firm ass while Cas let out a strangled yelp. Dean carried him past Sam's bed, over to the small bed in the corner he had claimed as his own. He lifted Cas quickly off his shoulder, and deposited him on the bed onto his back. 

Dean burst out laughing when he saw the startled expression plastered on Cas' face, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, suddenly very unsure of what to do next.  
Cas grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, tugged gently, and simply said, "Off."  
Dean stood up, kicked off his shoes, and removed his jacket, hesitated, then decided to remove his T-shirt as well.  
The small intake of breath he heard while pulling it over his head proved that he had made the right decision, and he grinned cockily at the aroused look in Cas' eyes. 

Cas leant up on his elbows taking in the view before him, licking his lips slightly. Dean approached the bed again and Cas could sense his nervousness, so he reached out his hand. Dean took it slowly before Cas pulled him sharply forward, causing him stumble onto the bed. Dean ended up with his hands braced either side of Cas' head, one leg lying between Cas', and the other supporting him on one side to stop him from crushing Cas completely. 

Dean ducked his head and pressed his lips to Cas' in a heated kiss, huffing into his mouth when Cas ground his hips up into Dean's. 

"You're gunna kill me Cas," Dean groaned, moving his mouth to Cas' neck instead. Cas, meanwhile, was enjoying the lack of clothing covering Dean's torso, and was clutching at the strong muscles across his back, whining as Dean nipped along his jawline. 

Dean frowned as his ministrations were interrupted by Cas pushing on his chest. Dean raised himself and moved away from Cas slightly, a questioning and slightly panicked express sliding across Dean's face. However, Cas was too busy trying to undo the many buttons on his own shirt to notice Dean's expression. Dean eventually caught on and moved so he was straddling Cas' hips, freeing his hands to help Cas with the remaining buttons. 

Once his shirt was open, Cas sat up and wriggled his arms out of the sleeves, meaning Dean was left straddling his lap, bare chests pressed firmly against each other. Once freed from the shirt, Cas realised the position they were in and blushed at the look of lust plastered on Dean's face. 

Dean pushed Cas' pale chest until he was laying down again, then trailed his hands over the dark curls covering parts of Cas' chest and stomach, before ghosting over his left nipple. A startled mewl left Cas' mouth and he blushed slightly. Dean grinned and lowered himself to towards Cas. Cas' eyes fluttered closed as Dean moved towards his lips, then shot back open when Dean diverted his route and started to nip and suck at Cas' nipple, his hand coming up to squeeze the other one. 

It wasn't long before Cas was writhing and panting below Dean's firm figure.  
"Dean, please- need-" Cas whined.  
Dean chuckled against his chest, continuing to flick his tongue across the nipple in front of him.  
"What, Cas? What do you need?" Dean growled with a hint of a smirk.  
Cas panted and scraped his nails from Dean's shoulder blades, round his ribs, and gently tugged on the front of Dean's jeans. 

Dean stifled a groan and stopped what he was doing, eyes closing as he ground towards Cas' hands without thinking. Cas tugged on his belt again, trying to remove it. Dean sat up, swiftly undid his belt and jean button, then moved his hands to Cas' trousers and started to undo those as well. 

Realising they would struggle to remove anything while Dean was still sitting on Cas, he jumped up off the bed and pulled his jeans off as quickly as possible. Cas watched with hunger in his eyes, then gulped as Dean approached him again. Dean grabbed the top of Cas' crumpled black trousers and dragged them down Cas' legs, pulling off his socks along the way. 

Dean then bent down and removed his own socks, before resting his fingers on the band of his snug, black boxers, his eyes finding Cas' questioningly. Cas bit his lower lip and slowly nodded. Dean slid his hands gradually down his thighs, using his thumbs to drag his boxers down his muscular legs, his erection finally freed. Cas licked his chapped lips and hastily wriggled out of his own boxers while still laying on his back, his erection lying against his stomach.

Dean moved back over to the bed, eyeing Cas' cock hungrily. Cas reached out a hand and gently pulled Dean back on top of him, both of them groaning as their aching cocks brushed against each other. 

"Dean.." Cas whispered in wonder, trailing his fingers across the freckles on Dean's cheeks, before sliding his hands into Dean's dusty-blonde hair and locking Dean's lips against his own. 

"Cas, I- I've never done this shit with a dude," Dean's cheeks grew heated as he admitted his lack of experience, ducking his head into Cas' neck to hide his face. Cas' brow furrowed in confusion.  
"Dean, I've never done this at all, regardless of gender, I can't see that it matters." Cas' deep voice vibrated in Dean's ear and he chuckled in response.  
"Good point Cas," Dean grinned down at him, confidence returning, "Just let me know at any time if you wanna stop or anything okay?"  
Cas nodded seriously before grinding his hips up against Dean's. Dean swore and pressed himself closer, grinding down in retaliation. 

"Dean. More. Now." Cas ground out between gritted teeth. Dean rolled off Cas, stretched up the bed above Cas' head, and pulled his bottle of lube and a condom from under his pillow - his emergency stash. Cas squinted at him like he had forgotten something important, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow at him.  
"Dean, until recently I was an angel of the Lord. I have not contracted any diseases, and I would prefer to... feel you..." Cas trailed off, his gaze focused on Dean's cock, now lying against Cas' hip. Dean gulped and chucked the condom behind him in his haste to reclaim Cas' lips. 

Dean propped himself up on one elbow, one leg lying between Cas', giving himself enough room to snake his hand down Cas' body and firmly grasp his cock while he continued to explore Cas' mouth with his tongue. Cas' eyes rolled back in his head at the touch, a broken whimper escaping his swollen lips. He grasped the bed sheet with one hand, the other desperately clinging to Dean, trying to bring him even closer. Dean started to pump Cas slowly, running his thumb over his slit, using the pre-come that had escaped as a temporary lube. 

Cas' eyes were blown wide as he felt heat coil deep inside him; he put one of his hands on top of Dean's, halting his movements.  
"Dean, please, I want you inside me," Cas begged in a rasping voice.  
"Are you sure, Cas?" Dean almost whispered, praying that Cas wouldn't back out now. 

Cas nodded and reached for the lube that lay forgotten on the bed. He passed it to Dean with trembling hands. Dean gently pulled behind Cas' knees until he bent them and spread them apart; Dean moved to kneel between them. He nipped down Cas' thigh, and used his free hand to massage one of his ass cheeks. The other hand flipped the lid of the lube open, while Cas watched with wide, eager eyes. 

Dean removed his hand from Cas' ass and squeezed lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the cool gel. He placed one finger against Cas' entrance, glancing up at his face to check he was alright. Cas nodded and gasped as Dean slid his finger inside. Dean froze when he heard the gasp, but Cas was staring at him with the most aroused look; Dean nearly came untouched. He pumped his finger inside Cas' tight hole until the muscles were loosened enough to fit another. 

Dean groaned as he slid a second finger in, grasping Cas' thigh in an iron grip with his other hand. Cas had started to moan and writhe around beneath him so he continued his swift pumping, stretching Cas as far as he could.  
"More, Dean, please!" Cas practically wailed, his breath coming out in loud pants as he tried to push himself against Dean's touch. Dean slipped a third finger in, his other hand gripping Cas' thigh, leaving fingertip-shaped bruises in his newly-human skin. He was barely holding himself together, seeing Cas sprawled out beneath him. 

Dean slowly eased his fingers out, causing Cas to whimper at the loss, a frown appearing on his flushed face.  
"Are you sure about this Cas?" Dean said, staring at him intently.  
Cas bit his lower lip and nodded vigorously. Dean's breath caught in his throat at the approval, and fumbled with the lube that had rolled to the other side of the bed. He generously coated his erection, pumping ever so slightly into his own hand, before guiding his cock to line up with Cas' hole. 

Dean slowly slid himself inside Cas, hissing at the tightness that was instantly surrounding him. Cas' mouth flew open in a silent gasp. He moved his legs to wrap around Dean's hips, pulling Dean deeper inside him. Dean leaned forwards until he was propped up inches away from Cas' face, chests pressed together.  
"Son of a bitch, Cas, you feel fucking incredible!" Dean groaned in Cas' ear as he bottomed out inside him. Cas just whimpered in reply, his hands grasping at Dean's sweaty back.  
"I'm not sure I'm gunna last long Cas, this is- fuck!" Dean started as Cas ground his hips towards him with pure arousal dancing in his eyes. 

Dean shifted his hips slightly, causing his cock to slide out an inch before guiding it deeper. Cas gasped and dug his short nails into Dean's flesh as he felt Dean's cock brush against his prostate. Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to regain control of himself after hearing the unearthly sounds coming from Cas' mouth. He repeated the slow, shallow thrusts a few times until Cas growled in his ear.  
"Fuck me Dean, hard." 

Dean snapped his hips forward and let a high-pitched whine escape his lips, not even caring how pathetic he sounded. Cas started using his legs to pull Dean faster and deeper inside him, revelling in the incredible fullness he felt every time Dean bottomed out within him. 

Cas laced one hand through Dean's short hair on the back of his head and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Dean's tongue swept round Cas' mouth before stroking along his tongue; they both pulled away gasping for breath, their thrusts becoming more frantic. 

Dean could feel Cas starting to tighten around him, so he took Cas' leaking cock in his hand and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Cas' eyes rolled back in his head; he squeezed his muscles around Dean's cock in reaction to the touch. 

"Fuck, Cas, I'm gunna-" Dean's breath huffed against Cas' ear. 

"Me too, oh fuck!" Cas cried out as he came, throwing his head back into the bed, arching his back. Dean wasn't sure if it was the clenching muscles surrounding his cock, or hearing Cas say his first curse word that tipped him over the edge, but he soon followed Cas into euphoria, shooting come deep inside him. 

Dean collapsed onto Cas as his arm gave way. He did his best to prevent Cas from being crushed, but it was too late to stop himself lying in the sticky mess covering both his hand and Cas' stomach. Cas looked up at him with a dazed expression and a soppy smile. Dean snorted and kissed him gently, feeling his soft cock start to slip out of Cas' ass. Cas wrinkled his nose as he felt it too, wincing as Dean pulled himself out completely. 

He watched as Dean padded over to the small bathroom on the other side of the room, and came back a few seconds later with a damp towel. Cas hadn't moved from his position with his legs bent and spread apart, except to place his feet on the bed rather than around Dean's narrow hips. Dean came back between his legs and glanced at Cas' face for permission before gently cleaning all the mess off of his body for him. 

"That was.. the best feeling I have experienced as both a human and an angel," Cas stated in a serious tone once Dean had finished cleaning them both up. Dean had rolled Cas onto his side before slotting himself against his back, pulling the covers over them both up to their waists. Dean chuckled, and Cas felt it vibrate against his back as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"Glad to hear it, dunno what I woulda done if you hadn't enjoyed it," Dean said with a smirk, before mumbling something intelligible against the back of Cas' neck.  
"What did you say Dean?" Cas frowned, twisting round slightly to try and see the other man.  
"I don't think I could live without this, not after knowing what it feels like.." Dean trailed off, a violent blush appearing across his freckled cheeks. 

Cas turned completely until they were chest to chest, weaving one of his legs between Dean's and placing a finger under his chin until Dean was staring into his eyes.  
"You never have to live without this, Dean. I'll be here for as long as this human body allows." Cas pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's full lips, running his fingers down the side of his face. 

Dean smirked at him then, remembering how he'd found Cas when he arrived at the motel.  
"You better stay away from dangling knives if you're planning on sticking around, Cas." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas, his mouth lifting in a lopsided smile. Cas looked him through his long lashes, mirroring Dean's smile as he replied.  
"I think I can manage that."


End file.
